


Libertad

by Omega_Lucy



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Romance, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy
Summary: Sora quería libertad, Yamato quería ofrecerle lo que ella quería.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Kudos: 1





	Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Día 3: Moonlight  
> Fandom: Digimon Adventure  
> Personajes: Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida

Muchas noches lo había visto desde la ventana de su habitación. Era una criatura grande de un pelaje grisáceo, pero lucía de un tono plateado cuando estaba bajo la luz de la luna. Era enorme, pero no era su tamaño lo que le llamaba la atención, sino sus preciosos ojos azules, era una criatura magnifica, le fascinaba tanto verlo durante las noches. 

Envidiaba tanto a aquella criatura, especialmente su libertad, podía verlo ir venir tantas veces mientras ella solo podía estar ahí; no podía decidir que quería hacer con su vida ni siquiera. Solo veía como sus padres decidían por ella en todo, incluso al hombre que sería su esposo y era muy injusto. Sora quería hacer muchas cosas más, no solo ser un ama de casa, pero ni siquiera tenía derecho a escoger.

No era justo, ella quería hacer otras cosas, como averiguar más de aquella criatura tan majestuosa que pasaba cada noche frente a su hogar y luego se perdía en el bosque. 

Curiosamente, una noche, el animal se detuvo y se quedó observándole en silencio. Tener aquellos ojos azules mirándole era extraño, sentía como si le llamaran, como si le invitaran a salir a explorar el mundo a su lado ¿Podría hacerlo? Por varias noches, el gran lobo repitió su acción, solo se sentaba y le esperaba. 

—No puedo ir… —murmuró la joven pellirroja, incluso si moría de ganas por hacerlo. Se recostó del balcón, observándolo hasta que se marchara una vez más. Ya no resistía, no con la fecha de su boda tan cerca. Vio como se levantaba, listo para marcharse y por un instante sintió miedo de que ya no volviera más.

No, no iba a permitir que se marchara. Fue a ponerse pronto la ropa que usaba cuando iba a cabalgar, no iba a dejar que se fuera, no sin ella. No estaba dispuesta a vivir una vida que no quería. Salió lo más silenciosa que pudo, tomando una de las lámparas de aceite para poder ir por un de los caballos. 

Le dolía no poder despedirse de sus madre ni de su padre, pero lo más seguro era que le detuvieran para que le hiciera frente a su compromiso. Iba a extrañarlos mucho, pero no se iba a quedar más. Subió al caballo y emprendió la marcha al bosque, al menos a luna le iluminaba lo suficiente, pero igual mantuvo la lámpara de aceite consigo.

¿Se había ido? ¿Y si no lo encontraba? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería volver, quería libertad, quería dejar de ver el cielo desde su ventana, quería verlo desde otros lugares. Pero era una locura solo adentrarse al bosque tras un animal salvaje que podría hacerle daño seguramente.

—¿En que estabas pensando? —Se dijo a sí misma, sujetando aun la rienda con una de sus manos, alzando la otra con la lámpara para buscar un mejor camino, algunos árboles solo hacían más oscuro todo al impedir que la luz de la luna pasara. Su desesperación por libertad le hizo tomar una decisión absurda. 

Acabó por llegar a una zona con menos arboles, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo regresar. Tragó un poco de saliva, era peligroso estar ahí, alguna criatura salvaje podría atacarla. Empezaba a sentir miedo y frío, pero fue entonces cuando lo vio de nuevo. El gran lobo le miraba fijamente a varios metros de distancia. Tal vez tendría que huir.

—Creí que nunca vendrías —aquella voz vino de ninguna parte y se le hizo bastante conocida —. Te estaba esperando, Sora —aquella masculina voz sabía su nombre ¿Era acaso…? No, era imposible. Sintió que sus ojos le engañaban, era una locura, pero de donde estaba el animal, apareció un muchacho de rebeldes cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos azules  
—¿Yamato? —Murmuró sin creer lo que veía.

Conocía a ese muchacho del pueblo, su familia se había mudado recientemente, pero no le parecía que se fuesen a quedar mucho. Habían hablado pocas veces, pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que pudiera ser la misma criatura que le visitaba cada noche. 

—Sora, ven conmigo, por favor —pidió directamente, estirando su mano hacia ella—. Sé que no quieres estar atada a ese compromiso con el hijo de los Yagami, sé que quieres conocer el mundo y conmigo puedes hacerlo…  
—Yamato… —apretó las riendas del caballo sin saber que decir.  
—Te he observado, lo he percibido y yo quiero ofrecerte esto al menos…  
—¿Por qué?

Ishida se quedó en silencio, nunca había sido el mejor expresándose. Su familia vivía viajando por el hecho de que eran gente lobuna, podían cambiar de forma a voluntad y por ello debían moverse de forma constante para que no los descubrieran. Al llegar a aquel pueblo, no pensó que hubiera algo distinto a los que ya habían visitado, al menos hasta que la vio.

Sora le había parecido una muchacha encantadora, hermosa y amable. No habían hablado mucho, pero sus acciones ya decían bastante de ella, sus atenciones con su hermanito Takeru le dejaron bastante admirado con ella y después de eso no pudo evitar ir a observarla cada noche, pensando como poder acercarse más, como poder hablarle.

—Porque vi en tus ojos que querías ser libre —respondió jugando un poco con sus manos.

La pelirroja sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar eso. Sí, quería ser libre y si ir con el rubio era la única manera, entonces iba tomar el riesgo. No pasó mucho para que acabara cabalgando junto al lobo, había aceptado ir con él, iba a confiar en él con tal de alcanzar la libertad. Y podía sentir el viento de la noche contra su rostro, sonriendo a medida que seguían avanzando bajo la luz de la luna llena.   
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holas! Aquí sigo atrasada con mis retos jajaja, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad quería hacer algo un poco mas romántico, pero creo que ya será después que le dedique algo más así a esta pareja, pero igual siento que era algo bonito para ellos. Si quieren leer los otros días están por separado, nos vemos en el siguiente :D


End file.
